The subject invention relates to a plastic holding element for the mounting of at least one tube or cable and including a connecting base attachable to a support and carrying a mounting area defined by two dish-like elements that are positioned in opposed relationship and are connected to each other at lower end portions. The dish-like elements are further connected on both sides of the lower end portions with a resilient intermediary piece which joins into the connecting base. The dish-like elements have their upper end portions selectively connectable to each other via contact elements.
A holding element of this general type is already known in the state of the art (see German Patent 36 37 738). This known element is designed in such manner that the dish-like elements carry on the inside at least one resilient strip which protrudes freely into the interior of the opened dish elements. The length of these resilient strips which connect with the respective dish-like element on only one side is discretionary. However, assurance must be given that when several tubes are resiliently loaded by these strips, they are properly fastened even under substantial stresses. The drawback in this known construction is that many times there is no precise coordination between the diameter of the tubes which are to be mounted and the length of the plastic strips. Thus, in some application cases, there is no proper and secure placement of the tube or cables which are to be mounted.
The state of the art furthermore includes a tube holder (see German Petty Patent No. 21 62 662) where there is arranged within a two-piece pipe clamp an elastic insert in order to solely mount one single pipe in a manner to be nearly free from vibration. However, this known pipe clamp is not suited for mounting several pipes or cables or pipes or cables of differing diameters.
Another known holding element exhibits, in turn, two dish-like elements that are connected on both sides of the lower region with a resilient intermediary piece (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,604). No provision has been made in this case as to how several pipes can be mounted securely between the closed dish elements.
In contract thereto, the present invention has the objective of creating a holding element of the initially mentioned type which is capable in simple construction to properly mount pipes of different diameters or to simultaneously mounting a plurality of pipes.